


Like How It Used To

by sadconfusinghours



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Denial of Feelings, Doubt, Feelings Realization, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadconfusinghours/pseuds/sadconfusinghours
Summary: PROMPTS: "What if we get married because we're scared of losing each other and not because we love each other?"__________________It's short but it's a lot? I guess.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 9





	Like How It Used To

“Good morning, love.” 

These words were all too familiar for the couple, it used to sound like home, like love. But now, it was just empty words that they familiarize themselves with.

Oikawa refused to move from his position, he was comfortable between the pillows but hummed in acknowledgement to the words Iwaizumi whispered. 

He felt cold lips touch his temple. The same lips that used to make him feel all warm inside, that made him feel butterflies with a mere touch.

“I’m off to work. I’ll see you in the evening.”

Iwaizumi’s hands left Oikawa’s body, making him feel numb. 

The pair grew up together, their parents being close and all. They practically lived together. After middle school came high school then college. The year they started the relationship. 

Courtship wasn’t necessary at the time, they just established the relationship. Their parents, despite society’s view on the LGBT community, supported them more than ever, ecstatic with the idea of their families being together. 

Their relationship was out of the ordinary. It was perfect. 

They rarely fought, when they did they immediately solved it by talking it out. They get to travel to places they want to go to, their families support them.

It was perfect.

But it was boring. 

Oikawa wasn’t sure when it started, but all he knew was the reason why he cried when the words “I do” left his mouth was not because he was happy but because he had to spend the rest of his life with  _ perfection _ . 

Perfection that hurt a little too much. 

Who knew that perfect could leave such an irksome feeling?

Oikawa was used to this, being alone at their apartment. He knew that Iwaizumi didn’t just go to work. 

How could he not notice the smell of cigarettes and alcohol that floods the room whenever he comes home?

_ Home _ . Such an odd word to refer to their space.

Oikawa refused to leave their apartment because outside of it he had to pretend. Pretend to be happy, to be in love. He was tired of faking it but he was afraid of losing it.

What would happen if he leaves? 

At this point it started to feel impossible to imagine his life without Iwaizumi. They grew up together, they are each other’s life; they saved each other. He was scared of the thought of not being whole, the thought of losing something, someone, that he grew accustomed to. 

And so, he decided to stay. It didn’t matter if the same feeling they had when they were in college was long gone, all that mattered that his other half remained by his side. 

Oikawa didn’t notice he fell asleep until he smelled the all too familiar cascaded in the room. 

Warm lips pressed on the curves of his shoulder. 

“I’m home, love.” 

The same words he hears everyday. 

As per usual, he’d let Iwaizumi do what he wanted. 

The feel of Iwaizumi’s hands exploring his body made him feel like he was a machine being examined. He couldn’t move, or rather, he was too tired to move.

If there was one thing that didn’t change between the two of them, it would be the sex. 

Oikawa couldn’t help but suck in a breath as Iwaizumi lovingly left a trail of kisses on his chest, slowly going back to his lips, locking in two plump pairs. 

At times like this, Oikawa couldn’t help but tear up, was he staying for this feeling? Was he staying because he enjoyed the affection and attention he was given whenever his husband was intoxicated and showed love to him as if they were 19 again? 

“May I?” 

Iwaizumi was still as gentle as ever, making sure Oikawa was comfortable the whole time as he carefully entered Oikawa, making him a sobbing mess. He wasn’t crying from the pleasure nor the pain but his tears came from the familiarity of love which he rarely felt. 

Oikawa was so used to it. He had to get used to it; it happens everyday after all. He tried to get eaten up by the feeling while hearing the new name Iwaizumi called out to as he helped himself and Oikawa reach their edge.

Once they found themselves done and in a heaving mess. Iwaizumi would always find himself staring intently at Oikawa, wiping his tears. 

What surprised Oikawa was how this time, Iwaizumi was crying with him this time. Leaving kisses on Oikawa’s head, as he whispered apologies.

They knew it was wrong, they knew they weren’t like they were used to but they both couldn’t help but wish they would go back to when they were in love. 

Like how it used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read a short fic :) I wasn't planning on posting this but I wanted to share it to a few people at least. I hope you liked it!


End file.
